howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seaweed (Franchise)
Seaweed is an organism that appears in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Seaweed may refer to a diverse array of species, some of which are classified as plants, but not all. For the purposes of this Wiki, seaweed will be categorized under "Plant". Description Commonly, seaweed refers to multicellular marine organisms that roughly resemble terrestrial plants in the water (but aren't related). Seaweed is also typically multicellular macroscopic (visible to the naked eye) Algae. Seaweed can be further classed as Red algae, Green algae, or Brown algae. Like plants, seaweed photosynthesizes and therefore cannot be too deep in the sea. Because of this, they are often found close to the coastline. Most species anchor themselves to rocks or other substrate, but a few species may be free-floating in the water. Some species are adapted to the higher salinity and periodic dry conditions of Tidal pools, as discussed by Ruffnut and Tuffnut in the School of Dragons Quest "Gross Cool Things". Function Many seaweed species are very edible and contain many nutrients. Seaweed is used as food in both real-life and in the Franchise. Further, many algae products are used in food production, such as carrageenan and agar. Seaweed graces a few Franchise specific dishes, including the popular Yaknog, a sandwich Astrid prepares for Hiccup, and Yak noodle soup. In each case the seaweed is Kelp (species in the Order Laminariales), a type of Brown algae. Dragons, or at least Monstrous Nightmares, do not like seaweed. However, as Flightmares do eat algae, they may enjoy seaweed as well, though this is not specifically spelled out in the Franchise. In Dragons: Rescue Riders, the fictional seaweed species called Help Kelp appears as a medicinal cure for the Dreaded Dragon Flu. It is also mentioned as eel food. Appearances ''Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 The fictional seaweed species Help Kelp appears in the episode, "Sick Day". Summer and Leyla must retrieve it to cure the other dragon Rescue Riders who are ill with the Dreaded Dragon Flu. Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2 Leyla uses two types of Seaweed for the Seven Spice Seafood Surprise she prepares as a birthday gift to Summer in the episode "Belly Flop". Games School of Dragons Seaweed appear extensively in several player Quests. Two quests ask the player to collect Kelp at the beach near the School. Seaweed also appears in the background of some of the underwater portions of the Expansion "Secret of the Leviathan". Seaweed appears in the Thornado exclusive Flight Club lessons. The player rides Thornado in and out of the waters in a reef area. These lessons are available for a one-time payment of 250 gems or are unlocked with membership. Seaweed also appears in a concept art image released to players in August 2017 of an upcoming expansion. The released expansion, "Rise of Stormheart", contains an underwater component with seaweed, coral, and fish. Gallery SOD-WhatAMessQuest2.JPG|Yak Noodle soup and kelp in the Quest "What a Mess" SOD-AThoughtfulGiftQuest2.JPG|Kelp in the Quest "A Thoughtful Gift" SOD-AThoughtfulGiftQuest3.JPG SOD-AThoughtfulGiftQuest4.JPG SOD-AThoughtfulGiftQuest5.JPG SOD-GrossCoolThingsQuest6.JPG|In the Quest "Gross Cool Things" SOD-GrossCoolThingsQuest7.JPG SOD-GrossCoolThingsQuest8.JPG|Dragons don't like seaweed SoD Seaweed.png ImpossibleIsland3.JPG|Seaweed under Impossible Island SOD-ShipGraveyard-SeaWeed.JPG|Seaweed in the Ship Graveyard SOD-ThornadoFlightClub5.JPG|Seaweed in Thornado's Flight Club Lessons SOD-ThornadoFlightClub8.JPG SOD-ConceptArt-August2017b.JPG|Concept Art from ''School of Dragons SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave1.JPG References * *''I got a sneaky peak at a possible expansion leak.'' (Date Posted - July 31, 2017). School of Dragons Forum. Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Human Food Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders